


Ten Hours

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [65]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: prompt: Jmo said a line in the 4x01 script mentioned that it's been ten hours since the last crisis. Wonder what Emma was up to? (Smut possibly?)</p><p>and</p><p>Prompt: Leroy sees Killian and Emma kissing at the docks. Being the town gossip queen he rushes to Granny's and tells everyone the news. Once Killian and Emma are there everyone starts to say :they knew it" Snowing, Rumbelle, OutlawQueen, Tink and Ruby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t write any smut, but here, have some fluff! (This is also going to be assuming Emma never brought back Marian, just to fit in the plot of this oneshot)

Emma leaned back in to continue the kiss. In the brief moment she pulled away a million thoughts were running through her head. She half wanted to pull away and run, just like she always did. Emma didn’t want to get hurt, like Walsh had hurt her; like Neal had hurt her. But as she looked in the eyes of the man in front of her, she knew he cared. She knew that he would do anything for her, and that he would never intentionally hurt her. Killian had told her he _loved_ her for god’s sake. So she went back in and kissed him deeply.

His fingers threaded back through her hair, just like he had in Neverland. She wrapped her arms around his torso and drew him in closer to her. She was leaning forward so much in her chair that she thought she might fall off. But he pulled her onto his lap gently with his hook.

But Killian suddenly pulled away, “Emma, as much as I’m enjoying this, I need to know. What are we? What are we doing here? Are you going to say that it’s another one time thing, and pretend it didn’t happen again? Because Love, I don’t know if I could handle that.”

“I don’t want it to be,” Emma whispered. “I want to have something with you; I want to have a chance at happiness with you.”

He smiled as he brushed her cheek, “I’m glad, because I want my chance at happiness to be with you too.”

She pulled him back in. “Killian, do you want to try this whole relationship thing with me? I know I don’t exactly have the best track record at them, but with you, I want to try. I want all the cheesy things my parents have; to have their fairy tale romance.”

“In that case, I believe the proper question to ask is Emma Swan, will you allow me to court you? Or in the terms of this world, will you date me?”

Emma didn’t think that she had ever smiled as brightly as she was at that moment, “Yes! Killian, I would love to be your girlfriend, or to have you court me, or all of the above.” She melted back into his arms as they spent some time alone together. Sitting here, with the stars above them, Emma never wanted this moment to end.

What they didn’t know was that the moment which would become a defining step in their relationship had been completely witnessed, by someone who wouldn’t hesitate to tell everyone in the entire town.

About an hour later when they wandered back into the diner. The rest of them were still enjoying the party, but when Emma entered hand in hand with Killian, everyone stopped to stare at them.

Before she knew it, Snow and David came over with wide smiles, “We heard the new!” Snow said ecstatically. “I’m happy that you’re finally letting your walls down. I know I’ve had my reservations about Killian in the past, but he’s good for you.”

She saw her father eyeing up Killian, “I still have some reservations about you with my daughter, because I don’t know if anyone will ever be good enough. But I have to admit that I’ve been extremely hard on you, especially thinking about what Charles and I talked about. So I want you to be happy with Emma. But keep in mind that if you hurt her, I will hurt you.”

Killian nodded, but had a wide smile on his face.

“I knew it!” Ruby squealed as she ran over and hugged Emma. “I knew that the two of you had something going on.”

“We just got together,” Emma said in confusion.

“But the entire town could feel the tension reeking off the two of you,” Regina said with a roll of her eyes.

“Regina, be nice,” Robin teased. “But to be fair, we all did know that the two of you would eventually happen.”

Tink ran over with the widest grin, “Emma, you found your true love!”

Emma backed away slightly, “How would you even be able to tell something like that without a sleeping curse?”

“You don’t need magic to prove that your relationship is magical. All you need is to look inside yourself and feel what you guys have. True love doesn’t need to be measured; it doesn’t need something else to prove it’s real. It just needs two people who love each other unconditionally, and would do anything for each other. And that is what makes your relationship real. Because you two have done everything for the other person,” Tink said wistfully.

She smiled looking up at her boyfriend. Perhaps what they did have was true love. It was far too soon to say just how strongly she felt for him, but maybe one day she could freely say it aloud.

They spent a while longer with the town in the diner, before they decided that it was time to leave. Killian walked her back to her parent’s apartment. She would definitely have to look into getting a new place in the morning, but for now, it didn’t quite matter.

As they reached their destination, Killian turned to look at Emma, “So I’ll see you in the morning?” he asked her, a little bit of fear seeping into his voice.

“In the morning,” she said with a smile. “Maybe we can get breakfast together in the morning? If you want you can come by; Mom usually cooks for us, but because of Neal I doubt she’ll have a lot of time for that. How about we go to Granny’s instead?” she asked, hopefully.

Killian smiled back at her, “I would like that. Shall I pick you up at eight?”

“Sounds like a date,” Emma said with a smile. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. “See you in the morning.”

She opened the door and gave him one last look, as if she was afraid that it would strike midnight, and her dream would be over. But he pulled her back in for a deep kiss and she felt herself sliding her arms around him and holding him tightly.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Killian said breathlessly. She pecked his cheek slightly and opened the door. She closed it but leaned against the door. She had never been so happy. Emma had a wide grin on her face. In the morning she would face the world and everything else. But for now she would just revel in the happiness she felt.


End file.
